PBS Kids: Dot and Dash Live
Dot and Dash: Live & Reloaded is a Remake Of The 1999 Game by Rare. It Was released for Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, and PC. The single-player mode is a remake of the 1999 game Dot and Dash[[PBS Kids Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day|'s Bad Fur Day]] for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn, and PC. However, it includes a new multiplayer mode that is different from the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn, and PC versions using Xbox Live (XBOX) and NetPlay (PlayStation 2). Online Multiplayer Is Not Used On The GameCube Version. (Warning: This Game Is Not Suitable For People Under 17!) Multiplayer and gameplay The Multiplayer in Live & Reloaded uses the same third-person perspective as the single-player game. Multiplayer consists of different game modes such as Capture the Flag or the standard Deathmatch modes. The player may participate as a member of the SHC or the Tediz. As well as a choice of a soldier, the game has a choice of "classes" which significantly affect play style.2 Each class has its own special equipment, special abilities, and physical capabilities, each being designed for a distinct purpose. They are also designed to have advantages against certain classes while being vulnerable to others. For example, the Thermophile's flamethrower inflicts extreme damage on Sneekers and Long Rangers, who have less health, but is virtually useless against the high-vitality Demolisher. Each class comes equipped with a primary weapon with unlimited ammunition (although reloading of the weapon is still required), a limited stock of grenades, and at least one special ability. Each class can also choose from several specialist ordnance items and vehicles unique to the class, which can be obtained at stations in team bases (however, an option is available to the host of a server to disable one or both features). Abilities common to all classes are the ability to shoulder all weapons for extra running speed, and a Spray Can that can be used to apply the player's avatar image to walls to mock human opponents. Scattered throughout the arenas are yellow Upgrade Orbs, which grant a player more equipment and abilities when obtained. A player loses his upgrade orb upon death, allowing another player to obtain it. Terminals are found in every mission, usually near a base. Terminals are computers that dispense useful items or vehicles, and can be accessed by a player during the game. When accessed, the player is given a menu of the available items. When an item is chosen it can be picked up at an adjacent dispenser area. The objects received from the terminals disappear upon the death of the player that obtained them. Terminals may be neutral and available to both sides, or under the control of one side. Terminals can be attacked and disabled, but not destroyed. If damaged or disabled, they can be repaired with an arc weld, issued to the Demolisher and Sky Jockey classes. Neutral or enemy-controlled terminals can be hacked with a Sneeker's hacking device. There are two types of terminals: Specialist Ordinance terminals, and Mobile Units terminals. Censorship The game was originally titled Dot and Dash: Live and Uncut and was to feature a completely uncensored single-player experience. At some point during the development of the game, this was changed and the game was released with some censorship.3 The censorship included that of some obscenities which were present in the original PS1, N64 Saturn and PC versions. This drew criticism from fans of the original, especially as it detracted from comedic highlights such as the "Great Mighty Poo" song in the Sloprano chapter. This song was also censored on the soundtrack, and Rare once had the uncensored Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, and PC versions of the song on their website. Like the original, the game was rated M by the ESRB and carried warnings about its content as well as Rare's promotional spoof warnings that advertised the fact that the content of the game was explicitly 'adult'. and The PC Version Is Rated AO For Adults Only. Gallery Dot And Dash- Live & Reloaded (XBOX).jpg|XBOX Cover Dot And Dash Live & Reloaded (PS2).jpg|PlayStation 2 Cover Dot And Dash Live & Reloaded (GameCube).jpg|GameCube Cover Dot And Dash Live & Reloaded (PC).jpg|PC Cover (Warning: Adults Only) Dot And Dash Live & Reloaded.png|Cover Art For Game Covers Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Rare Category:PBS Games Category:PBS Kids Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PC Games Category:Dot and Dash